herofandomcom-20200223-history
Artix von Krieger
Artix von Krieger is a hero from different online flash games created by the indie company Artix Entertainment. Even though he is not actually the main character, he is widely-recognized as one of the most familiar and popular characters Artix Entertainment has ever created. He is also the character used by Adam Bohn, the founder and boss of Artix Entertainment who also uses the name "Artix" in-game and at work at the company. Surprisingly, Artix is actually the Champion of Darkness, which explains why he doesn't actually use light-based magic, and why he was unaffected by Vordred's signature spell, the "Voiduminance Necrot-Morph". He also has a dog named Daimyo. His primary catchphrase is "Battle on!", which is a name given to the main hub town as Battleon, and serves as a reminder to others to never give up hope, even when faced with seemingly impossible opponents to defeat. Personality Artix is a good-hearted and honest young man who loves battling the undead. This makes good sense as he is a paladin and a member of the paladin order. He is also shown to be friendly, and seems to have a romantic interest in such characters as Robina the Hood and Lady Vayle. Interestingly, Artix has a huge fear of ponies and the color pink, and can sense them from a distance, although he doesn't seem to mind the pink clothing worn by one of his friends, Beleen. Artix loves his parents very much and thus can never find it in his heart to attack them even though they are already undead. Artix tends to get jealous whenever his friends see and fight some undead he hasn't seen yet, and wishes to fight these undead that were unseen by himself as of yet (even though he can't fight Undead Artix because Undead Artix is his Mirror Realm self and going there means he would have to switch places with him). He is also shown to be rather idiotic, seeing as how he tends to become reckless and doesn't listen to a word his friends say when they warn him of the danger he's putting himself into, thus not knowing that they're trying to protect him. Background Artix was born in the plane of darkness as a shadowborn under the title of "Champion of Darkness", sent to destroy the world in a single wave of darkness. However, Artix refused to use his darkness powers to destroy the world because he was not up to doing anything to hurt anyone. As such, he was branded as a betrayer to the plane of darkness. When he was young, Artix saved a girl who had been caught within a river, whose name was Vayle. Since then, Artix and Vayle had become friends. Artix, along with Vayle, was the sole survivor of a green mist that killed everyone in the village he lived in, including his parents and her brother Edgar. The mist was spread by the first army of the undead sent by the plane of darkness, which had come to retrieve Artix. Lady Celestia took Artix in and trained him as a paladin to fight the undead armies. Over the years, Artix eventually joined the paladin order and became one of King Alteon's trusted soldiers. Since then, Artix still battles the undead today, and is now armed with a magical axe, the Blinding Light of Destiny, which utilizes the spirit orbs he freed from their undead vessels for the use of powerful magic attacks resembling light-based attacks. During his and the DragonFable heroes' raid on the Necropolis, Artix battled a giant undead abomination that, for some reason, seemed familiar in name to him - it was Edgar, who had been brought back from the dead. It turned out that Vayle, under Noxus' teachings, had been attempting to revive Edgar herself. Artix destroyed the abomination and freed Edgar's spirit, but Vayle swore vengeance, and since then, her anger towards him is still great today. Powers & Abilities Artix primarily uses spirit orbs to cast magical attacks that resemble light-based powers, especially through the use of the Blinding Light of Destiny. With every undead he slays, the spirit orb that was freed joins him and gives him their power. In truth, since Artix is the Champion of Darkness, he doesn't actually use light-based attacks. When the AQWorlds heroes use the Shadowscythe Amulet given to them by Gravelyn during their fight with Vordred at the end of part 1 of the Doomwood saga in AQWorlds, Artix turns into a black dragon that easily overpowers Vordred's own shadow, leaving Vordred himself more vulnerable to the heroes and unable to regenerate. Artix's dragon form will fade away and he will revert back to his previous self after the opponent he overpowered is finished off. Relationships *King Alteon (superior) *Paladin Order (he is a member) *Robina the Hood (friend, possible love interest) *Cysero (friend) *Beleen (friend) *Vayle (friend, possible love interest) *Sepulchure (enemy) *Noxus (enemy) *Vordred (enemy) *Gravelyn (friend, possible future enemy) Trivia *Artix is the creator of many different Artix Entertainment games, examples being AdventureQuest and AQWorlds. *He later wields the Blade of Awe during the story of AQWorlds because the Blinding Light of Destiny was destroyed after it was corrupted into the ShadowReaper of Doom by Vordred. *A similar character named Martial Artix appears in HeroSmash, also as a hero. *He has a Mirror Realm counterpart in the form of Undead Artix. *During Mogloween and the 2010 Friday the 13th event, he replaces his hand with a chainsaw and becomes an Ebil Dread Paladin. Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Brown Heroes Category:Gold Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Axemen Category:Red Heroes Category:Caped Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Internet Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Idiots Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Dragon Heroes